User blog:LoganWoerner/Niha Storyline Character Applications
Okay guys, this is going to be a short post, but I'd like to have some characters that are not my own in this story. In the Artificial Toa Storyline, very few characters will be of my own design. Before I give you my character specifications, I'd like to give you an idea of what the story will look like. The story (which as of yet is unnamed) will start out with Niha's first conscious moments after being activated, and then the story will quickly progress as Niha trains. She'll meet a couple of new recruits like herself, and she'll go on two practice missions with them. About halfway through, the trio will go on a real mission together on a tropical island. The story will end when the outcome of the mission becomes clear. Rules Your application must be in this format: Name: Species: Gender: Abilities: Bio: Core beliefs: The application must also include any of the required information requested for the specific character. Applications Okay, here are the characters I will need: * A mentor for Niha: this must be a completely new character, made up by you, specifically for my story. It must be male, have a large build, and be good at hand-to-hand combat and martial arts. This character can be either an existing canon species or a species of your own design. Whatever you do, this character's species must have a name. * A love interest for Niha: Niha, although a robot, still has feelings. This character must be a character that you have already made. He should be a Toa, or someone with about the same build. He is not a part of the Order. This is not someone who immediately falls for the artificial toa, but Niha immediately falls for him. Also, you should leave the bio out of this application. I already have plans for this character. * A young male Order member: The main premise for this character is that he is young and inexperienced. He can be any species, but his character must compliment Niha. Whatever you think would be the most fun character to pair up with Niha, do it. This character can be completely new or one that you have already created. * A young female order member: This character should also be young. Any species is fine, and can be a new creation specifically for this story, or a character of your own design. This character should be a roadblock for Niha, always questioning her decisions. * A female bounty hunter: She must be a completely new character. Her species should be lithe and athletic, and she should have a deceptive personality. She must be selfish. *A male Makuta: Any Makuta you have created is fine. That's it. Just remember the rules! The characters will be decided in a month or two. Discussion Points * I've decided to return to the Artificial Toa Storyline (ATS). Do you think that that's a good idea? Why? * So, you see the general outline for my first story. What do you think would be cool to add? Why? * What should this first story be named? Why? Closing That's it. I may post an October update, but I may wait until November to post an update. Goodbye! — [[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 15:28, October 21, 2013 (UTC) 'UPDATE:' Here are the results for the major character applications! *'Mentor:' Widsith *'Male Order member:' Sellith *'Female Order member:' Merral *'Love interest:' Range *'Female bounty hunter:' Shadow-Wind *'Makuta:' Erevayx *'Swordsmaster:' Eolas *' Undetermined role:''' Kyrion I am also accepting applications for minor characters, so you can leave your applications for those in the comments section. Category:Blog posts